oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Gods
Difficulty: Grandmaster/Legendary (Not required to receive Quest Cape). Length: Very Long Requirements: * 91 Attack * 91 Strength * 91 Defence * 87 Ranged * 87 Magic * 80 Agility * 86 Prayer * 90 Slayer * 90 Hitpoints Quest Requirements: * Death Plateau * Temple of Ikov * Odysseus' Odyssey Other Requirements: Must beable to defeat: * Kree'arra (Level 580) * General Graador (Level 624) * Commander Zilyana (Level 596) * K'ril Tsutsaroth (Level 650) * Zamorak (Level 1200) with the help of Saradomin's forces. Quest Summary # You can start this quest by speaking to Odysseus in Lumbridge Castle. He will ask you to help him obtain one last artifact. # He will ask you to help him locate the Seal of Balance, one of the most rarist artifacts from the God Wars. He suggests it's located within the God Wars Dungeon, and will ask you to investigate. # Travel to the God Wars Dungeon and search around the debris in the main room. You will eventually find a piece of the seal. Return to Odysseus and he will inform you that according to his notes, each god guards a piece within their chamber. He will give you a rare pendant he had found during his travels in the past. This pendant, when worn, will allow you to access the boss rooms in the God Wars Dungeon, without a kill count. # Head back to the God Wars Dungeon with resources and prepare to fight and defeat each God Wars Dungeon boss, solo. Whilst wearing the pendant, entering boss rooms will always prompt a solo fight. Defeat each general and use their bones on the altar to obtain a Shard of Balance. # After gaining all four shards and the shard you located in the debris, you will need to fix them all together. You can do this by visiting the Wizard's Tower, south of Draynor, and asking Wizard Sedridor to fuse together the seal. He will do so for 200 Nature, Cosmic and Blood Runes. # Now you have an Ancient Seal, return to Odysseus. As the seal hasn't been awoken, he will ask you to accompany him to the Altar of Balance. When you're ready to go, accept his follow request and you will journey to the Altar of Balance in Karamja. # Once there, you will need to complete a small puzzle to allow the altar to flow. To do this, you must have a prayer bonus of +16. You will need to use Dragon Bones on all green pillars and Wyvern Bones on all blue pillars. Upon doing this, you will need to complete a tablet puzzle. This will cause the altar to surge with holy energy. Odysseus will then use the seal on the Altar. # Resurged with power, Odysseus will regain his youth. Arrogant with his newly gained power, Odysseus uses the seal on the door of Zamarok, prompting a cutscene with dark energy erupting. You will attempt to escape but will be trapped in by falling debris. Odysseus will disappear and you will be stuck within a room of rubble. Suddenly, you will be approached by a white light. # Saradomin will appear and save you from the burden. He will offer his help in stopping Odysseus and explain that Odysseus was once a Zamarok follower, who idolized Zamorak's doings. Upon this, Saradomin will give you a Ring of Mystic Force. Upon wearing this, all stats will be increased by +500 and you will gain an addition +80 strength bonus. # Saradomin will allow you to access your bank and will restore your lifepoints to full. Get as much food, prayer potions and equipment as possible, as you're about to face a level 1200. Once ready, make your way into the red door. # A cutscene will occur, with Odysseus transforming into Zamorak. He will offer you the choice of joining him. Either options will prompt a battle. Zamorak will emerge Level 1200 and you will begin the fight. With the Ring of Mystic Force, Zamorak doesn't hit as hard as a Level 1200, but can still strike hard! Make sure you're switching prayers to his attack style and watching your lifepoints. Upon defeating him, he will disappear and shatter and so will your ring. Odysseus in his older state will emerge from the surge of energy. Saradomin Guards will arrive and escort him away. Talk to Saradomin's Shade to receive your reward. Reward * Ring of Mystic Force (Weakened) - Grants +20 in all stats and +6 Strength and Prayer Bonus. If lost or destroyed, it can be collected from a Bank Clerk for 500,000gp. * 250,000 experience in all requirement skills listed. * Access to the Holy Fields, accessible using the Ring of Mystic Force. * Saradomin Hilt * 8 Quest Points * Ability to wield and craft Legendary Bow, Rapier and Staff.